So Much for Fairytales
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: During a slow day in the squad room, the team finds out that Olivia never went to her prom. And Elliot comes up with a plan to show her what she missed out on. E/O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine, don't you?**

**Title: **So Much for Fairytales

**Chapter: **1(out of 2)

**Rating: T **

**Summary: **During a slow day in the squad room, the team finds out that Olivia never went to her prom. And Elliot comes up with a plan to show her what she missed out on. E/O

**Authors Notes: **Me and my random ideas. But its EO so I doubt you care. Just an idea that came to me out of the blue. Like I said random. I kept it short. We all know I have a tendency for details and all that stuff. Let me know if you like it!

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

"How many of you bet I could arm wrestle Fin and not break a sweat." The words drifted over the near empty squad room. The only sounds being the annoying ticking of the clock as it counted each second, and Olivia's pen; which she kept clicking.

They were bored.

Simply put.

The statement Elliot tossed out to them made them all chuckle slightly, earning a scoff from Fin in the process.

"I bet you your ass wouldn't even be able to get near me to try." The tension between Elliot and Fin had always been known. Thank God they were grown up about it, though.

Shrugging his shoulders, Elliot leaned back in his chair, reaching to grab his pencil. He spent the next ten minutes unsuccessfully trying to balance the lead on his finger.

"You guys ever think about your high school days?" Munch chimed, leaning back in his chair. Elliot chuckled, glancing to Olivia and then to Fin before nodding his head.

"Yeah… I give it some thought from time-to-time." The blue eyed hunk grew silent for a moment. "Best memories were at prom."

"Prom night's always fun." Fin mused, relaxing back in his chair as he propped his feet up on his desk. "I went all four years of high school, man." He put up four digits for emphasis.

"No way." Munch laughed, glaring over at Fin through his glasses.

"Yes way. Cindy, Stacy, Latoya and Carmon." He named them, seemingly to the surprise of everyone in the room.

Olivia kept clicking her pen as the stories were passed around. From Elliot's time with Kathy and how the blonde hadn't wanted to dance, and _yadda yadda _**bullshit**. Olivia would rather hear a dog bark than listen to Elliot boast about fun time with his ex-wife.

She gave a light hearted laugh at Munch's words, however.

"No offense, pal, but I just can't see the ladies linin' up to dance with your ass." Fin commented, nodding his head to him. Munch shrugged, shaking off his words.

"Its true, my friend. I was a bit of a stud." His brows wiggled towards Olivia.

"Just tell me you weren't the one brewing the coffee and I'll believe you." The baby girl of the bunch smirked, earning laughs from the other two men in the room.

Cragen listened in from his door way, having been standing there a while now. He smiled. They really were like a big family, and even though Olivia worked with all guys, she seemed to get along with them all.

The only problem he ever had with her being the only woman was Elliot. Her esteemed hot headed partner. The two clashed a lot, and Cragen could see the feelings the other had for the other. It was only a matter of time before he needed to officially separate them. He wasn't going to wait until Olivia was pregnant with Elliot's child. He wouldn't even be surprised.

Disappearing back into his office, he let them have their fun reminiscing. There wasn't much else to do, after all.

"So what about you Liv?"

The room grew silent, and Olivia silently cursed Munch for noticing her partial participation in this one. She's always been one for light conversation, however she just kept clicking that pen of hers. Which, she had stopped once she was in the hot seat.

"I..don't know. Its getting late. We should all call it a night and head home." She gave a good effort trying to dodge, but Elliot wasn't going to have it. He was curious now.

"Come on, Liv. Don't be a spoils sport now." Damn him and those eyes!

"There's nothing to tell." She stated in honesty, earning raised brows.

"Whaddya mean nothing to tell." Fin laughed half heartedly, not knowing. "There's always somethin to tell Liv. Who was your date." His eyes turned to see Elliot fidget slightly.

"Nobody." Olivia shook her head, pushing out from her desk and standing as she opened the drawer to get out her purse and belongings. The team wasn't going to leave her alone, however.

"Who was it?" Elliot pressed on, the hint of jealously apparent. Olivia chose to ignore it for what it was.

"Nobody. I didn't go." She finally admitted, grabbing her jacket and putting it on. The room got quiet. Munch glanced to Fin who glanced to Elliot who kept his eyes on her.

"Why not?"

"Uh, I wasn't asked?" Olivia sighed, she really didn't want to talk about prom anymore.

"You're kidding me." Elliot tossed the pencil onto his desk, narrowing his eyes.

"No I'm not El. No one wanted to go with the girl whose mom was always drunk. Besides, I wasn't exactly attractive in high school." There went that confidence again. The room was filled with sighs. Who was she kidding.

"Come on Liv. You're gorgeous, who the hell wouldn't wanna go with you?" Fin piped up, causing a soft gasp to come from her.

Had he just complimented her?

There was a faint darkening in her cheeks, and it didn't go unnoticed by Elliot.

"What? Its true." Fin defended. There wasn't a doubt now that he had the slightest bit of a crush on her. He had been the one who began to affectionately call her 'baby girl'. He'd always had a soft spot for her. And he often showed more care than Elliot did.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled, pushing out her chair and getting ready to leave. "Enjoy your weekend boys, don't have too much fun." After giving a wink, she glanced to her partner.

"Yeah, I'm headin' out too." Elliot stated, clearing his throat as he stood and reached for his jacket. Fin and Munch shared a glance. They still had an hour left to pull. "See ya." Elliot stated with a small wave.

"How much you wanna bet he goes and does somethin about the whole prom thing." Munch grinned at Fin's bet, glancing over at him. He hated the bets that pertained to those two. Winning wasn't a sure thing, but he knew it always depended on the bet. This one was tough.

"I doubt Elliot would do anything too major. He's got five kids, and Kathy. The guys gotta be fresh out of new tricks." Munch concluded. "I'll bet fifty that he buys her some flowers and some sappy hallmark card."

"Damn. You really think he won't do anythin for her?" Fin raised a brow, but then shrugged when Munch just gave him a look. "I think he'll pull through. Your on."

Munch gave a laugh in reply, pouring himself a cup of his infamous 'never drink this shit' coffee.

"You actually like that?" Fin nodded his head towards the coffee. Munch shrugged.

"Its somethin to wet the whistle with."

"Its like drinkin tar."

Olivia was already at the elevators when Elliot rounded the corner. A small smile tugged the corners of his lips up.

She hadn't heard him come up behind her, and when the doors dinged, she went to step in, nearly jumping when his arm bumped hers.

"Jeezus, Elliot." Her voice was like music to his ears. He laughed.

"Sorry."

The doors closed.

"Hey Liv, you free tomorrow?" He spared a glanced down at her, curious brow raised.

"Its Saturday. I'm always free." She stated nonchalantly. Elliot didn't say anything more after that, but the devious smirk on his face was something she missed entirely.

"Good. Go out, get yourself a dress, and I'll meet you at your place. Say… five o'clock?" That's when she glanced to him.

"A dress?"

"Yeah. Somethin Cinderella, or along those lines. Just make sure you're dressed up and ready by five. I'll see you then."

Needless to say Olivia was highly interested in what he had planned. Their friendship rarely went to these lengths. Sure they hung out often-- drinks at the bar or pizza plus beer at her place. That was as far as it ever went aside from the luncheons they had or dinners after work. Intrigued, Olivia stepped out of the elevator by his side, almost naturally. They said their bye's for the evening, and left the squad. She had no idea what he had in store for her. But boy, was it going to be fun.

* * *

**End Notes: What do you think so far? (: Bet you already know what El's gonna do! Drop me a line please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine, don't you?

**Title: **So Much for Fairytales

**Chapter: **2

**Rating: T **

**Summary: **During a slow day in the squad room, the team finds out that Olivia never went to her prom. And Elliot comes up with a plan to show her what she missed out on. E/O

**Authors Notes: **I know what everyone is thinking, "Prom night equals smut". Well, sorry to disappoint. Even though I've never been one to turn down the chance to write a hot scene between E&O. I want to keep this at the rating of a T, due to explicit (sort of) details. I'll infer what happens later that night, but this fic does not get any smut. Sorry folks! I want to show everyone that I am not a pervet! XD (Pervert is for guys, Pervet is for girls.) Leave me a review to let me know if you liked it! Or if you hated it completely.

And also, thank you all for such wonderful feedback. Its been a long time since I got feedback like that for one chapter. It feels nice to have that again. Even if it was for that chapter only…

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

He'd said five o'clock, and it was damn near that time. Olivia's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she donned a beautiful blue dress. It was something like she had wanted for her own prom back in high school. Backless, low V cut in the front with one strap that tied around her neck. It wasn't too much, but it did have a slight puff to past the waist. She even wore the blue crystal earrings her partner had so kindly gotten her for Christmas the year before. She wore her favorite 'Fearless' necklace, and see-through high heels. He'd said Cinderella. She got close.

She'd chosen to wear her hair simple, like he liked it. Just down. He'd mentioned to her once or twice that her hair was better hanging loosely over her shoulders. She had guessed he really didn't realize he'd said anything and chosen to accept the compliment for once. Rarely did he ever comment on her appearance.

As soon as the clock struck five, there was a knock at his door, and Olivia couldn't quell the butterflies in her stomach. She hated feeling so submissive, as if this really was some special night. But it was, wasn't it? Surely he wasn't playing some kind of sick joke.

Grabbing her purse, the dressed up detective made her way toward the door. She nearly passed out once she saw him.

"Elliot…" She said, speechless. Olivia had known he looked good in a tux, she seen him in one often, but _damn_, he could pull off a more dressier one.

Standing in front of her, was a very much approved of Elliot Stabler. He'd chosen to skip out on the tie, and instead wore a white button up beneath his tux. He looked…_**delicious, ravishing, sexy, fucktastic.**_ The beauty before him had been just as taken aback as he was.

For he himself stood wide eyed, his baby blues sizing up her dress. The amount of skin it provided to be shown… And it had a slit up the side of the leg to complete it. When he'd said Cinderella, he'd meant the sexy kind just like she was right now. Nothing short of eye candy. She'd even wore her hair down, like he preferred. So she did pay attention to those details.

After admiring her beauty a bit longer, he cleared his throat and found his voice, swallowing the lump.

"Liv, wow." He murmured, a wide smile appearing on his face. They rarely went out like this, if ever. It was so knew, neither wanted to tread to fast on uncharted grounds. They had both learned first hand what that could do to someone. And neither wanted to risk losing the bond they had rekindled after the latest trial in their partnership. While this was a step in a whole new direction that was going to be taken sooner or later anyways. They were both ready to be more than partners, and somehow, they didn't need to say it to know it was known.

"Right back at ya." Olivia smiled, her eyes lighting up as she almost fidgeted nervously. She felt so exposed under his hot gaze.

Figuring he were probably making her uncomfortable (though he doubted she knew how _uncomfortable_ he was at the moment), Elliot removed his arm from behind his back, which she hadn't noticed. Her eyes fell to the small box in his hand, and she pondered the many things it could be.

"Prom night is never complete without this." His voice was low, and husky, and Olivia should have figured that this was his plan. Yesterday she was talking about how she missed out on Prom and he suddenly tells her to buy a dress? She was a detective, why didn't she add it up before?

'_Because he is one hell of a distraction…'_

"Elliot…I…"

"No, no." Elliot stopped her, not wanting to hear any objections. For too long he had never been there for her. To show her how he truly felt about her. This night would be about her, and only her. And right now, he wanted to make sure she understood that. "Just, give me your hand." He smiled, removing the top of the box. By this time, he had made his way past her and towards her couch and table. Setting the lid to the box down, he pulled out one of the most beautiful corsages she'd ever seen. It was a mixture of blues and purples, and it already smelled beautiful.

Her eyes nearly watered when he turned to her, gesturing with the flower for her to lift up her hand. It was the bracelet kind, and she momentarily wished her best friend from high school could see her now. She had thought the girl had the most hottest date, oh she was so wrong. Elliot Stabler was certainly the sexiest they came.

No words passed between them as he slipped on the corsage, holding her hand in his a moment as they both admired the piece on her. Elliot resisted the urge to pull her to him and kiss her like she had never been kissed before. If he wanted this night to end like he had hoped, he needed to keep himself in check until they actually got to the damned gym room.

"Its beautiful." She spoke after a moment of silence. Her soft brown eyes deep and sensual, just like her voice. It milked him, making him wish he'd have done this sooner.

"And it matches your dress." He pointed out, not wanting to reveal how tongue tied he really was. He needed to say something to keep up a conversation otherwise she might get bored.

But, in truth, that would never be the case. She enjoyed any and all time spent with him. Even if it were spent in silence. The opportunity was gold, and she'd never pass it up. Hell, she'd gone on stake-outs with him when she didn't have to. Usually, it had been Elliot who requested them when Kathy was on one of her bitching rolls. The woman had lost something worth keeping.

"It does, doesn't it?" That smile again.

"Come on, we'd better get going." His grip tightened slightly on her hand, and he pulled her along. She looped her arm through his, feeling like such a school girl as he led her out and into the elevator.

The few moments it took to get outside were spent in a comfortable silence, and she nearly gasped at the limo he had rented for this very special occasion.

"Elliot!" She smiled brightly, watching as he left her side for a split second to open the door for her.

"Don't, don't." He held up his hand with an equally wide smile. "Just get in and thank me later." The wink didn't go unnoticed, and if only he knew what she were thinking.

'_Oh it won't, Detective. It won't…'_ She thought heatedly as she slid in and relaxed back against the fine leather seats.

She had always been fascinated by limo's. And obviously it hadn't gone unnoticed by him. She could remember the few times she'd mentioned it in hopes he would, for one night, forget Kathy and show her a good time. Though, then it had been platonic and she hadn't really meant anything by it.

Now though, such thoughts were loaded.

The door shut, and she glanced over to him, watching him as he got settled. He reached over into her lap when he noticed her staring, grabbing her hand as he intertwined their fingers. This was possibly one of the most intimate moves he'd ever made. And she found she enjoyed it, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as she turned her eyes up to his own.

"We should be thanking Dick for getting his principle to agree. Setting up a gym in less than twenty four hours ain't no easy task." He chided softly, earning a chuckle from her.

"Well, no one said you had to, El." Her voice was soft, but equally as playful as his own. His expression grew serious, and for a moment they paused to look into each others eyes. The sparks were already flying and they weren't even mesmerized by pretty lights and music.

"I wanted to." He answered, debating on whether or not to reach up and run his fingers across her cheek. Her skin was just begging to be touched, but he feared his arousal would be greater if they had too much more contact. He didn't want to explode before they'd even gotten to dance. Though the thought of her supple behind grinding against his crotch made him shiver. For a moment, he thought about asking the driver to **drive** faster.

No more words were exchanged, Olivia's attention had diverted to the window. She seemed happy.

And she was.

Olivia had never felt so content in her life. This was like a dream come true. They had both always felt an attraction, but neither wanted to acknowledge it for what it was. Now, however, they didn't give a damn about rules or regulations. When was it time that they got what they wanted? Every time she had an hour, she hoped he would be thinking about her as well.

The long vehicle came to a stop, and the brown haired beauty glanced up and over to see the entrance to Dick's high school. There were balloons on the railing that led up into the building, as well as a glittery path leading down the hall.

After helping her out of the limo, Elliot pulled her arm up through his and rested his hand on hers as he smiled down at her.

"Wait till you see who I got to DJ." Elliot murmured to her, and she laughed openly. The pair made their way down the long hall, and towards the gym. There were small jokes passed between them, ones that had Olivia laughing loudly. Elliot could only take pride in her laugh. How it made him feel, would she ever know?

Upon reaching the gym doors, there were two NYPD officers standing there. Olivia raised a brow as they paused, and she glanced to Elliot.

"Gentlemen." Elliot smirked, nodding to them. It was just like a fairy tale. Almost too good to be true as the doors open and the music spilled over her ears. The light blinded her at first but passing through the confetti and decorations, she gasped. Everything was beautiful. Balloons everywhere, lined with confetti and lights and even a disco ball. The balloons were lined to lead them to the dance floor. There was a table off to the side a lit with two candles, and expensive looking table cloth and silver ware. The man had really out down himself.

"Oh Elliot…" She breathed, feeling the tears ready to spill from her eyes. She walked on, towards the dance floor as she smiled. Her eyes caught the man up behind the DJ stand, and she smiled to herself. She wondered just how he got Fin to agree to this. But then again, when it came to her, Fin had mentioned he would do anything. He mouthed to her that she looked great and Olivia could only mouth a solid 'thank you' back.

The crystal like tears in her eyes only weighed more as she glanced around. She could remember not being asked to her first prom, and her mother had been too drunk. She had to stay home, passing up the opportunity to go out with the girls. But this, with him, definitely made up for it. Replacing a empty void in her heart.

"Shh. Lets dance." Elliot murmured, reaching out to her, easily enveloping her in his arms. The beginning to a song began, starting out with lyrics that flowed through them both. The sound of the artists voice bringing their hearts ever so closer.

_I wish you had my imagination… So you could look inside of me. And see my deepest fascination, its driving me mad, I only want you to be… Falling for me, as I'm falling for you. We could run away and vanish into the blue… And you'll be falling for me, as I'm falling for you. We could run away and escape without a clue. _

Though the song had a bit of a fast pace to it, Elliot merely drew his arm around her waist, and pulled her hand up in his other. Olivia followed suit, bringing her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder as they danced. Their eyes caught, locking. Neither willing to break the trance.

Elliot had fallen in love with her years ago, and had neglected to realize the feelings for what they were in fear.

And it had been the same with her. She had always loved this man; always. Everything she did was for him, and he couldn't count the many times she had saved him. Saved his family, and even his destined to die marriage. Olivia constantly pulled him back from nothing, putting him together. When he had rarely been there for her.

Before soon, Elliot had completely drawn her to him, his arms wrapped around her as her head rested up on his shoulder, eyes peering up at the disco lights. The lyrics of the next song washed over her, and she gently sung them to him.

"Without your strength, I don't know nothing." Her soft voice sent chills throughout him, and he pulled her closer. The feeling of her pressed so close against him had him in overdrive and he only prayed she couldn't feel the bulge in his pants. His hands roamed the bare skin of her back that her dress so generously provided. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt, so smooth and defined. So warm…

Olivia could barely keep her own hormones in check as his hands roamed. Though she didn't stop him. If anything, she wished the dress provided something more. She was dying to feel him touching her. Breathing in his scent, Olivia briefly closed her eyes before he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Having a good time?" He asked, a subtle smirk on his face telling her he knew the answer.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She shot him a smirk back, silently deadpanning him. He loved that about her. How she could return the simplest comment with such deviosity. (A/N: That ain't a word but oh well. It is now.)

Elliot took a moment, his heart beat nearly quickening when he glanced down to see her perfect cleavage. Elliot was a guy after all, he had more than once, stole looks at his partners chest. She was well endowed, how could that not go unnoticed when he worked with her every day, hours on end, for eleven years straight?

"You look beautiful." The words slipped past his lips before he realized it, and even still, he didn't care. He meant them. Her smile and faint darkening of the cheeks told him it was greatly appreciated.

"You do too." Mentally, she hit herself. _'You do to? You can come up with something better than that!'_ Though, Elliot took it with a kind heart and reached up to caress her cheek as he brushed her hair behind her ear. The gesture was so endearing to her, she could only bite her lower lip. Why was she so suddenly bashful? This wasn't like her.

"Thank you…" She murmured, thirsty for the closeness. She wanted to keep this night going for as long as she could. "..for this. It's really sweet of you, El."

Her soft spoken words warmed his heart, and that same hand which had been caressing her cheek, sending vibrations throughout her body, which was making heat pool between her thighs, cupped her chin. The two stopped amidst the balloons and lights and music surrounding them, their faces so close. His blue eyes seemed to gaze into hers for an eternity before he slowed moved in. His fingers moved up her jaw line until his hand was cupping the back of her neck, fingers dipping into her hair as his lips settled upon the most softest, tantalizing thing on the planet. Olivia's lips. The two pressed into the gesture gently at first, testing out their opponent with a simple caress.

Her hand moved up, cupping his own neck before their mouths moved against the others, eyes closing fully to relish in the full heat of the emotion and passion passing between them. Mouths opened, there was the briefest connection of tongues before the electric frolic allowed them to smoothly explore the other the way they had always wanted. Her tongue was warm, and sweet against his own, and he drew her in closer, kissing her even more passionately. Olivia's arms rose to wrap themselves around his neck as she relaxed against him, feeling his rock hard, chiseled chest against her lush breasts. God, this was euphoria.

After a few moments, the two parted for air, breathing inaudibly. Olivia's dark eyes were hazed over with love and desire, as were his. The two remained in their own little world as he dipped his head to kiss her lips once again, the chasteness gone, and now it was more or less like a passionate frenzy. They needed to make up for lost time. Pulling apart for more air, Olivia inhaled, turning her brown orbs up to his own.

This was it for both of them. No more wanting. No more longing. They would have each other, have what their hearts so desperately wanted.

Elliot wanted to love her like she deserved to be love, and she wanted to love him just the same. It was obvious, and the words were known, and could be spoken whenever. As they moved their bodies with the music once again, his lips repeatedly reclaimed her own, eliciting a small moan from her as their tongues and lips meshed together in a heap of passion. Olivia knew the outcome of the night. She and her new lover would end up entangled in her bed sheets, and she couldn't wait to feel the man moving over her, inside of her. The anticipation only built up more.

They pulled apart for the last time to gaze into the others eyes and catch their breath. Her smile was the most loveliest thing he'd ever seen.

"So much for fairy-tales," she whispered, just before his lips covered hers.

* * *

**End Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! It was so hard to keep my mind out of the gutter, but I did it. (: Reviews are wholly loved. **


End file.
